


The Darker Side of the Web

by cantshiptheshippers



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Depression, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance?, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Villain!AU, a lot of really heavy topics, im sorry, the avengers are fucking clueless, this might be really sad or not, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantshiptheshippers/pseuds/cantshiptheshippers
Summary: This is a story about a mind being broken. This is how even the strongest, most pure, most innocent, and most good, can be destroyed and turned into a shell of their former self and become evil.This is the story of how Peter Parker(Spiderman) became a villain.





	1. The start of Something new

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any punctuation and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> So idk enjoy :)

Peter loves falling. The rush of adrenaline he gets diving off a building is like nothing else. After webbing up a few muggers patrol was done and Peter began making his way to the sketchy alleyway, he left his backpack in. The sticky synthetic material shot out of his web-shooters only to miss his target and send him gliding gracefully into a wall. That one's going to leave a mark Peter thought with a groan, that echoed through the night. The wall he consumed was luckily next to the resting place of his backpack. He jogged over to it swiftly to change out of his suit. shoving it into the large pocked he began his route home.

Peter loved his family, but they could be a little intense at times. If the teen missed curfew by five minutes, he would get yelled at. If he was out in about when a crime was going on in New York he'd get yelled at. If he didn't finish his homework he'd get yelled at. Peter was fed up with all of it. All he wanted was for them to chill so he could have a moment to himself, but no they were constantly up his ass about things he should and shouldn't be doing. 

It's no secret that Peters a genius. So when he first hacked Tony’s personal AI and reprogrammed her so she would not alert Tony of his absence when he went out as Spiderman It was a piece of cake All he had to do is say, "Hey, FRI, it's webby webby time!" And she wouldn't alert her boss of his vacancy. 

Keeping a secret as big as Spiderman is not an easy task, but it’s damn near impossible when keeping one from that of the “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes”. He wants to tell them really, but at this point telling them might be worse than not telling them. They're his family and he's been lying to them for a year. He never told them before because he knew that they would never allow a fourteen-year-old to fight crime let alone the child they are so protective of. So he couldn’t bring himself to, Spiderman is the only thing that makes sense to him, he has much chaos going on in his head and in life, that he needs Spiderman. Peter needs Spiderman because without him he's nothing. 

Peter cursed to himself as he walked into the building. “You are currently two-hours past Curfew, Peter” FRIDAY informed him. He let out a deep sigh and mentally prepared himself for screaming. He's got a storm coming his way.

The elevator door slid open almost silently, but he still was not surprised to find Tony, Steve, and Clint. Their arms crossed and scowling  
“Where have you been?” Tony asked strikingly quiet. 

“I’m sorry, Tony, I just lost track of time. I swear it won’t happen again.” Peter lied his voice quiet and passive. 

“That is exactly what you said last time, the time before that, and the time before that. When is the lying going to end? It’s one in the morning for god’s sake. I was worried and… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE.” He yelled gesturing towards the growing bruise Peter received when he face-planted into that building. 

“Jesus fucking christ Tony calm down,” he barked back at the man. The three men were rather shocked. Never once had they ever heard the kid curse let alone at one of them whilst yelling. It was really surprising, but after a while their shock became anger.

Steve looked calm, but not as collected as he wished he was and stared at Peter sternly. "Language. And do not ever sp-" 

"If you let me talk" Peter interrupted, "you would know that I was being a dumbass and walked into a pole. I know that you guys are my guardians or whatever the fuck you wanna call yourselves, but don't act as if you care. I know I'm just a publicity stunt that you're using to seem like you're responsible enough to take care of things. I'm not an idiot." He said with venom before his face softened. "I just need to be alone... sometimes," the last part was barely a whisper, but everyone heard it. At this time all the Avengers were present and couldn't hide the masks of guilt they were all wearing. They had no idea the kid felt like this, but he wasn't entirely wrong. It started with a publicity stunt, but also to bring the team together. There is not a single person in the room that doesn't love Peter, that wouldn't give their own life to save his. Seeing him look so tired was heartbreaking.

Natasha was about to speak when Peter silenced her."I'm going to my room."

He entered his room and plopped down on his back. Today’s Saturday and he leaves tomorrow for his science camp. Which is he extremely happy about mainly because he won’t be stuck up in the tower all summer like he always is. He curled up into his furry blanket and shut his eyes. 

He woke up covered in sweat and screaming, four hours later. He couldn’t quite remember what the dream was about, but he had the sick feeling it was about the death of his girlfriend, Gwen. The fact that he couldn’t save her destroyed him, but he would let no one know what happened. Because there are people that depend on him, they need not hear his sob story.

He stood up and decided that it would be a good idea to get some water from the kitchen. He walked quietly into the hallway and slowly made his way to the cabinet with the cups. He grabbed the first one he saw an old Star Wars cup Clint bought him when he was eight and filled it with water. What’s the point of everything? He questioned the cup of water staring at is as if it held all the answers, but really it only held the key to hydration. 

“Hey, kid,'' the greeting brought Peter out of his trance, standing awkwardly in front of him was Bucky. Peter just nodded in acknowledgment not wanting to talk all that much. “You look like hell… nightmare?” He questioned Peter. In response, he received a small nod. “Want to talk about it?” He asked. 

“No.”

At least he’s talking now Bucky thought.

“Did you?” It was Peter's turn to ask and Bucky looked at him calmly. He wasn’t expecting him to talk anymore.

“Yeah”

“And do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t remember it, but I punched Steve in the face coming out of it, so don’t be surprised when you see him sporting a huge bruise tomorrow.” He laughed but looked guilty at the same time. ‘God, emotions suck’ Bucky thought.

“I should get back to bed,” Peter told Bucky as he turned away. “Goodnight”

“Hey, Peter?”

“You know we love you, right? And if you ever need to talk I’m here,” he said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I know” he responded sighing slightly.

And Peter knew that they loved him, but he also knew there was more to the story than they were letting on. He also knew for a fact they adopted him so the public would trust them more. It hurt to know that, but Peter’s great at telling if someone is lying. He knows they mean it when they say that they love him.  
His footsteps were almost silent as he crept down the hall. The hardwood floor was cold under his feet, but at this point, it didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Never have another nightmare just no dreams. That’s what he wants. One day he thought, one day I’ll have that.

He reached the door to his bedroom and pulled it open, inhaling the crisp air let in from his open window, and stepped in. He closed the door and got in bed. Finally, he was able to sleep soundly.  
The avengers had all been through shit and they also know that even though Peter is not an avenger he also has to go through shit just because they are his family. So they know when to let things go. What happened the night before was an exception, but they knew not to discuss it in the morning.

Peter walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Weirdly his spider-sense didn’t warn him of Clint until the carton of milk he was holding was halfway across the room. The older man fell on the floor laughing his ass off and Peter was grumbling something about how could he have not noticed him as he was right next to him the entire time.

“Come on. You could at least warn a guy.” He said looking amusingly at the man on the floor. 

“Calm your tits, kid, I thought you already knew I was there. Anyway, no use crying over spilled milk.” He said laughing even harder at his shitty pun.  
Peter, who was too tired to deal with this in the morning responded with the mumbling of the words fuck you. Which he soon regretted as Steve Rodgers walked in.

“Don’t say it, Steven,” Peter warned sending a death glare at him.

“...”

“...”

“La-”

“False” The teen shut him down at the speed of light. 

“Okay fine, fine. When do you leave for your science camp?” Cap questioned.  
Peters' brown eyes lit up with excitement. “Ten tomorrow,” he said cheerily before going on a full-on rant about all he would do. The rest of the team including Tony were here now admiring how adorable the kid was. 

Peter was practically inhaling his cereal. This quite concerned Steve and he was on the verge of shoving the bowl onto the floor, scared that he’d have to bring the kid to the med bay because he choked. 

“I have a headache Imma go take a nap,” he started standing up. Tony looked as if he were about to say something, but didn’t get to because the kid continued, “and let’s just forget about what happened last night.”

“Peter, I really think we should talk about wh- “

“No,” Peter said as he walked off leaving the team in silence.

Once he reached his destination, he fell on his bed and passed out.  
It was 7 am the next day now and Peter practically jumped out of bed in shock for how long he had slept. He must’ve gotten up to fast because he started feeling lightheaded and had to use the wall for support. The feeling quickly went away, and he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Hey, kid you feeling better,” he looked to see Tony with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Just had a migraine,” he explained with a slight grin. Right then Clint walked in carrying four large bags which held, what Peter’s nose instantly recognized as, cheeseburgers.

“Duuuuude, you’re the best uncle ever,” Peter stated grabbing four burgers from one bag and sitting down at the table. Clint just looked at him and laughed.

“Honestly kid, I’m fucking offended,” Bucky says with exaggerated hurt covering his face.

“Sorry, Buck, food is the way to my heart,” Peter said, and it was Bucky's turn to laugh. The rest of the team was now present, sitting down, and eating.m Everybody was looking at Peter weirdly while he ate his burgers and honestly it was starting to weird him out. Their expression held a mix of being confused, startled, and slightly scared all at the same time. He kept awkwardly eating moving on to his seventh sandwich when he couldn’t take it.

“Okay,” he said loudly, and they looked shaken. “Why the hell are you all staring at me. Do I have something on my face?” He asked the last part rather uncomfortably.

“Well, kid you see… you just ate six burgers in like a minute and Steve is only on his second. We’re staring at you because we just watched a tiny kid eat more than a super soldier,” Sam explained to Peter. He didn’t understand at first but then he realized that normal people don’t eat like him

“Oh… it’s probably… ah… puberty?” that last part came out croaking. The team just stared at him looking amused. He didn’t eat anymore after that it was too uncomfortable. He kept getting stared at so after a while he stood up and walked his things for the science camp.

Once he had all of his stuff together began to walk toward the elevator to leave the building. He didn’t before saying his goodbye to the team. Before he knew it, he was off.


	2. The Start of the Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god please forgive my shitty punctuation skills. I really do try my best.
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

When Peter had asked Happy to drop him off a few blocks away from his actual stop, he wasn’t surprised. The kid had been doing it for years. He didn’t like the attention he got from getting dropped off in a fancy car. So he typically just walked the last few blocks to reach.

Peter jumped out of the passenger seat onto the concrete with ease. He then grabbed his bags and began his walk towards the parking lot where all the kids were meeting. He watched as Happy’s car disappeared around the near corner and felt his chest fill with excitement. But the excitement soon dissipated as he felt his spidey senses tingle. An overwhelming feeling of existential dread washed over him as he was shushed quietly. Then he felt it. The sharp pain in his neck he knew only from his experiences of yearly vaccinations. Peter’s vision began to fade as he takes in the man in front of him.

“Who the hell are you?” Peter questions slurring slightly. This can’t be happening he thought to himself. The normal anesthetic shouldn’t be able to knock him out and there's no way he would know the correct dosage unless… Does he know?

“About Spiderman? of course I do” had Peter said that out loud? He had no idea, but he was exhausted. He got one last look and the man before his world went black.  
Next thing he knows he’s in a pitch dark room hanging from the ceiling by his hands. His ankles also bound by the same chain tightly to ensure he wasn’t going anywhere. Peter’s first instinct is to break the chains. Which he soon discovered to be impossible. He can only guess the chains to be made of Vibranium, one of the few things he can think of that could hold up under his strength. Where they got it he doesn’t know, but what he knows is that he is totally screwed.

His second instinct is to scream. And he does. He screams for hours at the top of his lungs and nothing happens. Nobody magically comes to his rescue, and he’s stuck there with his raw throat and tear-stained face. He has to think, he has to… Fuck. He’s got nothing, nothing at all. Just then he hears the screech of the door as it opens and in walks the man. He’s a lot shorter than Peter remembers, but that’s beside the point.

“Who the fuck are you,” Peter spits out. The man just stares at him and rolls his eyes.

“No need to be so rude Mr. Parker. My name is Edward and I simply want to be friends,” the man’s English accent is sharp and clear. Edward steps into the light and that’s when Peter sees it. The large scar going down his face, neck, and finally his shirt.

“Y-yo-you can’t do this to me. If you know that I’m Spiderman then you should know that my families the Avengers and they’ll find me.”

Edward just laughs but then says, “Let me save you the effort of question. We have all that figured out already. What do you think we are, stupid?”

“There’s no way. They’ll call me every day and if I don’t answer they’ll call the camp and when they say I’m not there they’ll come and look for me.” Peters squeaky 14-year-old voice was coming out. 

Then it hit him. Peter wasn’t called a genius for nothing, and he was finally putting two and two together and figuring it out. There is no science camp. There has never been a science camp. This weird criminal organization thing going on wherever he was in the science camp. And doesn’t that make him the experiment?

“I see you’ve figured it out, haven’t you. I have to hand it to you. You really are a genius. Though you are probably thinking you’re the experiment. Sorry, you’re not that special. We’ve brought you here to recruit you.”

“Well I don’t know if you know, but the way to my heart is through food. Not through being chained up. You also keep saying we. who the hell is we? Cause right now I only see one of you.” 

“We are what you would call a “group of well trained psychotic assassins” if that’s what you’re asking. Aside from that, we are not forcing you to join us nor are we going to kill you. At least not directly, but very few survive the trials and those who do don’t typically want to go home. If you survive the trials and for some reason, you choose to go home you will not speak our name or we will kill your entire family. I swear to you.”

Peter was at a loss for words. So he just stared at the man who was now smiling at him. When his thoughts would go wild like this, he couldn’t think of anything. He was trying desperately to find a way to fix everything, but he couldn’t and there is absolutely nothing he could do. All of this kills him and he feels it will get a whole lot worse. 

When he finally works up the courage to say something he asks, “what the fuck are these trials that you keep talking about.”

“Oh,” he says smiling wildly. “You’ll find out,” then he left the room leaving Peter in the dark once again.

To say Peter is excited to go back home is an understatement. Being by himself in the dark for this long is starting to get to him. Being left alone with one’s thoughts is never good for anybody's mental health and unfortunately, all he can do at the moment is think. 

If he hadn’t been born his family wouldn’t have to deal with the burden of his existence. God, he’s pathetic. He’s supposed to be looking at the bright side of things and trying to figure out how to save himself, but he just doesn’t know how anymore. 

What if he dies? What if he never gets to do all the things he’s dreamed of doing? Or worse, he becomes like them. Becomes a murderer, a villain instead of a hero, work against the Avengers instead of with them. He couldn’t imagine. Maybe he should just kill hims-

“Goddamn’t Parker snap out of it,” Peter yelled in frustration. It couldn’t just end this way. He wouldn’t allow it. There was no way he would ever become evil. So if he could just figure out how to get out of these stupid ass chains then possibly he’d be able to get somewhere.

Just then the door creaks open and in walks a short woman in a lab coat. Followed by her are two men. One who carried a camera, Peter guessed it was for filming what they were about to do to him, and the other pushed a large wipe board. The woman stopped in front of him and smiled. 

“Hello Mr. Parker, it’s nice to meet you my names Karen,” The woman said and Peter was slightly surprised that she didn’t have an English accent similar to Edward. He ended up brushing it off as unnecessary and nodded at her. 

She turned away from him and toward the wipe board that was now to the left of him. “Well then let’s get started,” She started clapping excitedly. She picked up a marker and wrote in big bold letters TRIAL ONE across the top of the board. They all glanced over at the door to see another woman, who looked as if to be the other's identical twin, walking in and pushing a small table with a white cloth covering the contents. 

Peter felt his stomach drop to the floor. He’s not an idiot he’s seen this before. In movies and occasionally in real life. He never quite grasped the true reality of the situation. At least not until now. He felt his entire body go into panic mode. His breathing became rapid and shallow as his heartbeat increased. 

“Hey there Peter, My names Tiffany,” The woman said in a, totally not creepy as fuck, flirtatious tone. She winked and ripped the cloth off from atop the small table.  
Even though the teen knew what it would be and expected it, actually seeing it made it so much more real. Sure most of the things were just your average torture devices, but some of the things Peter had never seen before. There were scalpels, knives, pliers, fucking saws, these weird tubes of different colored liquid, and a pile of empty syringes.

“Touch me with that shit and one day I’ll cut your eyes out,” He said eerily calm.

“Ooo Peter I like that fire,” Tiffany said and Peter groaned.

“Sorry kid just doing my job,” Karen said seeming more empathetic to his situation, unlike her sister. At least he believed that, but then she picked up a scalpel. He was so done for. 

The first cut she made wasn’t bad. He didn’t wince, scream, or cry. Of course, he’d felt worse in his time as Spiderman. The cut also wasn’t that deep, and it was on his arm. He was used to that, he used to do it a lot. His mind was typically in a bad place, but he could usually get out of it. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to this time and that scares him more than anything. 

The second incision she made though was worse. It was much deeper and on his stomach. He winced this time, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. “That all you got? What are you a pussy?” He’s never regretted saying anything more than at that moment. Tiffany picked up a knife and walked over to him giggling. She pressed the tip of the blade against her index finger enough for it to bleed.

“Blood is such a pretty color, isn’t it?” she questioned Peter. He simply gave her the ‘the fuck is wrong with your face,’ then she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the blood off. That one made Peter cringe. She walked up to him and stroked his face then stabbed him in the side. Which he wasn’t entirely expecting, but it happened and it hurt like a motherfucker. His face clenched in pain and he let out a tiny squeak.

“You know Peter, you should be more kind to your future teammates. Trust me I wouldn’t want to get on any of or bad sides.” Tiffany said matter-of-factly in her annoying voice. If he could flip her off at this moment he would, but he didn’t want to get stabbed again, so he held back.

“Hmm, you know what Tiff? It’s his first day let’s give him a break. With that came a sigh of relief from Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I'm not too proud of this chapter, but it is what it is. I did work really hard on it so I hope you liked it.
> 
> I love you all<3


	3. Trial Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to say sorry for not updating in a long time. I got no excuses I just didn't have the motivation. Second of all, sorry if this chapter's a mess I'm sick as fuck and kinda disoriented. Thats really all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked all day on it :) <3

(The Avengers)  
The Avengers tower is boring without the kid. That’s something they all could agree on. He’d only been at camp for about a month, but the team was bored as hell. They missed his stupid jokes and sarcastic humor. They even kind of missed his Gen Z kid humor, then again it was a bit concerning to hear him ask them where he could buy bleach because life sucks. 

The tower was quiet for the first time in years. No laughter, barely any conversation, and an overwhelming sense of darkness. It was the first time the team realized that it wasn’t just them that helped Peter. He helped them, he brought them together, he made them happy, he brought a light to the dark world they lived in. Sure he’d be back in two months, but it didn’t change the fact that they are nothing without the kid. He’s part of the team. Maybe not saving the world, but saving his family from themselves.

“The fuck are you doing?” Bucky questioned shocking Natasha out of her daze. She had a phone in her hand, just staring at the black screen with no hint of emotion.

“What’s it to you?” the redhead shot back angrily. She wore a scowl, but it would take a really perceptive person to see the deep loneliness behind it. Peter was one of those people, Bucky was not.

The ex-soldier took a step back and put his hands in the air. He looked shocked at her outburst, she was typically able to contain her temper. “All right, All right… I didn’t mean to piss you off. Mind me asking what on your mind?” the man said calmly.

“Yeah, actually I do m-” she stuttered out angrily, but it disappeared quickly. “I’m sorry, James. I’m just having a bad day,” she gave a small forced smile.

“It’s okay, Nat, I feel like we are all having a rough day.” he gave her an awkward pat on her shoulder and sat on the couch next to her. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Let’swatchStarWars!” the assassin said quickly before smiling. “It’s Peter's favorite movie…”

“Good idea!” Bucky stated grinning. They really were nothing without the kid.

“Friday que up Star Wars”

“Of course Ms. Romanoff”

(Peter)

Peter ran his fingers through his hair shakily. He’d only been taken two weeks prior and he already lost all hope of ever escaping. Every attempt to escape he made was shut down in mere seconds. the young teen didn’t know how these guys were so good at holding him hostage, but they were. And what? They were going to let him leave by choice at the end if he wants to so why go through all this trouble?

There’s no one to answer his questions, nobody to confide in, nobody to give him hope. He was just stuck in a cycle of trials that did nothing but destroy him. He never gave up though, he took it. Every slice to his skin, every burn, every injection, every brutal word, every crack of the whip, all of it, and was still standing. He thought that nothing could get worse than the torture he was experiencing. That was until trial two started. Little did he know that it would obliterate his soul completely.

His day started off normal, being held captive and tortured. He awoke to the sharp pain in his wrist, from weeks of being chained up, but he didn’t notice it. At this point, he was numb to the pain. The door swung open and Tiffany strutted in.

“Oh sad…” she said with an exaggerated frown when she noticed his open eyes. “I was gonna wake you up with this little baby, but now I’ll lose the element of surprise,” her voice sounded irritated as she held up a large snake. The snake was beautiful, it was covered in black scales, that when combined with a light source showed rainbows all over it. But Peter knew that something was off about it. The way it stared into his eyes like it could see through the light to the darkest parts of his soul. Nothing good could come of it. 

Tiffany began to explain why she had the snake. She informed that the venom of the snake was a form of torture that was used on mutants. When combined with mutant blood, the venom will reach into the mind and bring out the worst moments of his life. Pulling and prodding at memories, nobody wants to relive. Breaking apart the very soul, and conscience, and it lasts hours. Nonstop hours of the worst torture in existence. Pain that has the power to destroy even the most strong-minded of men. Eventually driving them insane.

Peter’s eyes glossed over in fear. He had his fair share of trauma. Things that he still wasn’t ready to remember or to think of. Things that drove him to attempt suicide at an early age. It was the scariest situation he could think of. For the first time since being taken he was afraid. 

“Ooh is my little spider scared?” Tiff giggled. “That’s exciting, are you ready?” she questioned but gave him no time to respond as she placed the snake on the floor. She muttered something to it and commenced its way towards the teen. It’s mysterious rainbow scales glistened as it reached him and began slithering up his leg.

“Please. Tiffany please no. Please.” He pleaded as she laughed a sickeningly sweet laugh as the snake's fangs punctured his neck. The venom wasn’t instant, but it was there. Slowly, but surely his eyes glazed over and his vision flooded with black.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peter woke up in a dreamlike state. He was sitting in a room he didn’t recognize but felt connected to. He turned to see a young child and a woman. It took him a moment to process that the child was him, but he had no clue who the woman was. He didn’t remember this. Then it hit him. It was one of his many childhood babysitters. The one that disappeared without a trace soon after she started. He could never remember why. All he knew is after she left, his life started going in a downward spiral. He watched himself interact with the babysitter, Julia. She used to be his favorite, he wondered how this memory could be bad.

“Pete,” she said and he almost responded before remembering she was talking to his younger self. “You have to forgive me,” she pleaded with the child. “Please don’t forget me, I’m so so sorry.” Peter was beyond confused about why he didn’t remember this happening. He stared in horror as she pulled out a gun and pointed at her own head. She pulled the trigger. And he remembered. Then he was back in his childhood body, experiencing the same pain he did the first time. Screaming and crying, covered in blood and urine. He was too young to know how to stop her, too young to remember, too young to comprehend what was going on. But he was older now and he still failed his uncle Ben and Gwen. Just like that Peter witnessed his first death, but what made it different is he remembered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peter woke up with a sharp inhale and looked at Tiffany who was now standing next to her twin with a wide smile. Karen had a different look on her face, she looked like she was having a hard time watching his suffering. She was always the more empathetic of the two of them. She even stayed behind sometimes to talk with him, but in no way was she sane, nobody here was sane. Not even Peter, just different levels of sadistic. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and Tiffany busted out laughing. He looked at her quizzically searching for an answer.  
“Yo-you can’t seriously believe that that was all of it,” she said laughing in between words.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he shouted causing the phycho to laugh more.

“Just wait, little boy, just wait.” she cackled. Once again he was filled with dread. 

What was he going to have to relive until he could be done with this and go home? Repeatedly his vision went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

This time he woke up on a plane. He knew what this was and he couldn’t escape it. For god's sake, he wasn’t even there. Losing his parents was hard enough and know he was gonna have to watch them burn into ash. He turned in his seat to see his mother and father. They were dressed in business attire and were talking casually. His mother was more beautiful than in pictures and seeing her made his heart melt into a puddle. He began to cry. “Mom,” he called out to her. “MOM,” he screamed over and over, but there was never a response. Just the sound of gunshots and screaming as the plane began to go down.

He watched as one side of the plane exploded. People flying out screaming for help, but no one came. There were no superheroes that fateful day. No ironman to save his parents as he saved him.  
Soon everyone on the plane was dead, in the ocean. Peter, he was just floating there. Deep down, suffocating in an abyss of darkness that no amount of light could penetrate. He was drowning, but not by water. By the absence of control, by the absence of life. Just like that Peter witnessed his second death, but what made it different is he was actually there.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The venom went on and on until every death in Peter’s life was relived, though there was one memory where there was not death. Just lots of blood and hurt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He woke up in his old room from when he lived with Aunt May. There was no one else, but him. He was in his old body, but he had no control over it. It moved on its own, created its own thoughts, he was just in the background feeling everything. He remembered this day all too well. He looked at the blade that laid in his hands and felt tears fall onto the shimmering metal object. This was the lowest point in his life. The worst he’s ever felt and what he thought would be the worst he would ever feel. But he was wrong. On top of everything he already has going on, adding his old feelings was the worst. His will to live had run out, once again. He watched as he cut his arm open and blood pooled beneath him and his world went dark. Just like that Peter experienced his world fall apart again, but what made it different is he now had no control.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He opened his eyes to see Karen's face in front of him. Her hand touched his cheek and she looked as if she were about to cry. “I’m sorry, I know what it’s like,” she said quickly before exiting the room. He was no longer in chains just sat on a bed, alone. He never felt so utterly defeated. Not even when he tried to off himself. He’s always been broken, but know he’s shattered. Beyond repair, blinded by darkness, lost inside tragedy, and numb. When in constant pain the mind will block it out eventually, but what's left then? An empty shell, a machine that goes through the motions, unfeeling, unattentive, and unreal. Peter's all of those and all he can do is stare the dark corner and suffocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have another out soon. <3


	4. Trial three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,friends!!!  
I'm back again. Forgive me if the chapter is a bit all over the place, it has my first real written action scene and I did my best :) Plus I was high off my ass so if there's weird shit that's why lol. Enjoy!!!

Humans spend their entire lives running away from death. Peter was different, he walked towards it. death had him surrounded by it. Every corner, every ally he swung down, every second of every day. For as long as he could remember everybody around him was dying. Including himself, but only on the inside. Death was all he knew. Because of that, he was most comfortable in situations with life and death. He spent most of his days chasing it away from everyone, but himself. He never enjoyed death but wanted to stop it. He wanted nothing more than to rid the earth of it.

Coming out of his slumber he felt hollow and restless. Eyes baring the stare of defeat. After the day before they disposed of the chains. Just letting him lay there with his thoughts. Probably knowing that after trial two there would be no more fighting back. He was too tired, mentally, and physically. Barely sleeping the night before, his thoughts kept his eyes wide. He wanted nothing anymore, just for everything to stop. He didn’t care anymore. Not even sparing a glance when Tiffany walked in.

“Hiya Petey,” She greeted excitedly, pulling up a rusty chair directly in front of the bed. A cold hand reached to tilt his head upward, she wanted to get a better look at his face. Looking into his eyes, and frowning “That’s disappointing, you’re not as cute when your eyes are all dead like that.”

“Thanks,” he said coldly making sure to stare down her entire existence. Not seeming to notice being stared down she parted her ruby lips and began to speak again.

“Ugh, you’re so boring. Anyway, you’re probably wondering why my beautiful face is here,” she said smiling smugly.

“You know, now that I think about it, I’m so so curious about what on earth you're doing here,” he spouted back with sarcasm.

“Oh I don't, I don't remember giving you the consent to speak to me. I’ll let you off this time. I’m here because you, Mr. Spider, are about to start my favorite trial,” she said stares in her eyes.

“You are one crazy bitch you know that right?” he yelled before feeling a needle into his neck.

As he began to pass out she responded, “All too well kid, all too well.” She caught his body as it slumped against hers.

For the second time of the day, Peter woke up in a bed. Only it was a hospital and he was surrounded by doctors and there in the flesh was Edward. He hasn’t seen him since day one. Attempting to lift his arm he discovered he was restrained down.

“I see you’re awake, Mr. Parker. Let me tell your newest trial,” Edward spoke in his annoying British accent. “Assuming you know the story of James Barnes then this shouldn’t be too confusing,” Peter looked up in absolute horror he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. “This is different though. We’re trying to break you not control you. This is mind control, but it’s not permanent we’ll just make you kill people. You will not have control of your body, but your mind will be fully aware. You will have no control over it whatsoever. Eventually, if you do not want to be controlled. You will be allowed to kill people on your own device, but there must be death.

The teenager didn’t reply. He couldn’t do this. After everything, all he had left was that he was a good person. No killing was the one rule he never planned to break. If he was really forced to do this there would be no coming back from it. He would no longer be good, but evil. He was ready to die, but not to die evil. He couldn't allow this to happen. He built up all his strength and began to pull on the restraints. Every person in the room busted into laughter at his efforts. They watched his hope run out and his body stops trying.

One of the doctors picked up a small object with a needle sticking out of it. HIs dead brown eyes watched as they brought it to his head. He didn’t bother moving. He knew no amount of struggle would keep this from happening. So he let it happen.

His eyes opened against his will. “Oh, Peter one more thing. Any and all fighting techniques will be programmed into your mind. You will find a style of your own and will be the most powerful assassin on earth. That is if you choose to stay. Otherwise, you’ll just be a very strong spiderman.” That was all Edward said before he took his leave.

His body sat up and evaluated its surroundings. Peter found that the only thing he could do was speak. The weird thing about the whole thing is it felt completely normal. He felt his feet step on the floor and his eyes move around, but he couldn’t control it. It’s kind of like playing a story mode video game and only have a select few options and those are the only things he could do.

His body walked into a large room. The walls were lined with armors, guns, knives, swords, and pretty much every other weapon in existence. In the far corner was something that made him sick to his stomach. It was a Spiderman suit, with thousands of upgrades and sported a dark black instead of bright red and a purple color instead of blue. He didn’t want this part of his life to be tied to Spiderman. If he couldn’t die a hero he wanted Spiderman too, but even that was now out of reach.

Against all will, he walked towards it. His fingers grasped the material of the suit. It was so cold and dangerous. Quiet darkness swallowed his mind and left him there, alone. His thumb pressed the chest of the suit and he watched as it transformed into a small ball that fell into his palm.=

He wasn’t strong enough to resist the control over his body, he was never strong enough. He always fell short and because of that, people got hurt, people died, and that was all on him. His hand pressed the ball to his chest and it sent a shockwave through his body. The teen watched helplessly as the dark suit swiftly covered his body. He turned around to look in the mirror. Peter couldn’t look at his reflection, because he knew what he saw wouldn’t be him. He made the decision to look and he wasn’t shocked. He felt nothing as he saw his body shrouded by darkness.

The next thing he knew was in the passenger seat a small car driving through the pitch dark to god knows where. “Where are we going?” Peter asked and looked to see Karen who was driving. She responded by saying, “you already know.”

Peter hated vague answers, it’s not that hard to just give straight-up answers. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have asked if I did.”

“You do know, but I’ll give it to you plain and simple. You're going in for your first kill.”

He inhaled sharply.

“You wanna know something, Karen. For my entire life, I’ve always strived to be a good person. I’ve been given chances upon chances to go bad, but I never have. All that work to make a difference, but I know that after tonight I will never be able to come back from this. I’ll be stuck as this thing that’s taken over me. I’ll be better off dead.” he leaned against the window to look into the pool of black that was the night.

She glanced at him passively before looking away. “I was like you before I was taken. A foolish teenager who thought I could take over the world. Then some bad people took me and my sister and ruined everything. I hate the life I live, but I have nothing else. I’ve made peace with my fate and so should you. Because this life is mean, and to survive we have to be mean back.”

He looked at her in wonder. When he first met Karen he thought that she was just like the rest, but since then he’d kinda grown to like her. She reminded him of what a big sister might be like.

Karen pulled over to the side of the road in front of a large warehouse. “This is it, kid, you ready?”

“I have no choice, but to be ready. I mean my body does move at its own fucking will.” The door opened on its own, almost completely silent. Instantly they were engulfed in the hot, humid, summer air. Taking a smooth step he was out of the car, on the gravel. There was no time for goodbyes because he had already begun to sprint towards the back of the building. He pulled his mask over his face and closed his eyes. This was it. This is the moment everything he ever believed in will turn to bullshit. Shooting a web, he pulled himself through an open window onto a platform. The platform overlooked the entire inside of the building. Peter noticed a group of thugs talking in a circle near the right corner. He wanted to scream for them to run but all that came out was, “AI Enable web grenades.” Peter was confused because up until this point he had no idea the suit had an AI.

His body threw the grenade straight at the group and it exploded. Leaving the men all stuck to the ground. In a swift move, he swung to the ground and walked casually towards them. “AI equips AK47,” it seemed out of know where, but the boy now held a shiny machine gun and pointed it at the group.

He knew the outcome of the situation already and tried with all his strength to resist. But just as soon as one of the men broke free, he was on the ground with multiple bullets in his head. Peter could do nothing to stop the control over him but screamed in protest. He dropped the gun, walked forward, and stood in the middle.  
“So, friends, who’s the boss around here?”

“I am,” came a deep voice from behind him. Peter turned to see a large angry looking redhead stuck to the wall, staring straight through his bug eyes into his soul.

“And who’s your second in command?”

That would be me,” came an Irish voice from next to the boss.”

“Well I apologize, fellas, but I have direct orders to kill you all,” Peter felt sick to his stomach. Was one dead not enough for them? Why could he never save anyone? Questions and thoughts swirled through his head, but eventually, he stopped on one. ‘What’s the point in resisting anymore, it will never work. He finally gave up, gave in to what they wanted, he’s the ultimate failure. He felt numb as he shot the gun. The numbness grew as more and more blood splattered on his face and his vision turned red. As he stood over the last one and said, “You, sir, will be made to serve an example that we are meant to be messed with,” He pulled a knife to the man's cheek and carved spider into it. Peter watched as the blood streamed down his face and drop on the ground. “Bye-bye” spiderman said as he walked away.

Once he reached Karen and the car the control was lifted. “Are you okay, Peter?” She asked nervously, noticing the amount of blood he was covered in. He didn’t answer, “Yeah, Karen, I’m fine,” but she knew he was lying.

“I know this is not exactly what you won't hear, but it does get easier and easier to kill people,” she cringed at her own words.

“Yeah, yeah I bet,” he responded. Karen got the hint, that he didn't want to talk, so she shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Y'all for reading and have a smack day xD  
<3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
